Ogni cerchio si chiude
by Megnove
Summary: Per "Cosmo Child", altro prologo a "Palyngenesis". Cos'hanno a che fare gli abitanti del pianeta Fullr (Fururu) con i Moai dell'Isola di Pasqua e il passato della Terra? Non è mai stato spiegato. E se...?


**Ogni Cerchio si Chiude**

Incontrammo quell'uomo nel lontano passato della nostra stella. Il nostro popolo possiede una memoria razziale collettiva, che conserva i ricordi importanti per la storia come questo, in ogni dettaglio. Perciò, tanti e tanti millenni dopo… quando rischiammo la distruzione, non fu un caso se i sopravvissuti decisero di fuggire proprio sulla Terra. Speravamo che il potente popolo di quell'astro non fosse ancora estinto, e potesse venirci in aiuto.  
Quell'uomo era un terrestre, e apparteneva a un popolo dotato di una stupefacente tecnologia e di una mente incredibilmente capace, duttile e pronta ad apprendere. Il nostro popolo imparò moltissimo da lui e dai suoi simili per quanto riguarda le tecniche di salto dimensionale e guida spaziotempo. Erano una razza socievole e furono ben lieti di insegnarci, durante le loro ripetute visite da noi e le nostre sul loro mondo. In cambio, furono ben felici di scoprire quel che potevano sulle nostre discipline mentali. Essi stessi stavano appena incominciando a sondare il potenziale della propria psiche, ed appresero con una facilità che ci lasciò stupiti, superando in breve perfino molti di noi. Era come se la loro mente, il loro potenziale, si ampliasse sempre più, a dismisura, man mano che veniva soddisfatto… più ancora che come una spugna, come un oceano che diventa più profondo grazie all'acqua che vi affluisce, o come un castello che costruisce se stesso. Eravamo più simili di quel che sembrasse a prima vista, dicevano, e non poteva che essere un bene che apprendessimo gli uni dagli altri. Ci saremmo aiutati e rafforzati a vicenda.  
Soprattutto lo diceva quell'uomo con uno strano sguardo, il primo tra loro che avevamo incontrato… forse il loro capo, di certo l'individuo più curioso e bramoso di potere e conoscenza con cui saremmo mai entrati in contatto al di fuori della nostra stessa gente. Era capitato un giorno tra noi per puro caso spuntando apparentemente dal nulla, per un funzionamento casuale, come poi ci disse, del suo dispositivo spaziotemporale individuale. Non sembrava affatto stupito di trovarsi su un altro mondo e di avere a che fare con una razza così diversa dalla sua. Si fece mostrare ogni aspetto della nostra cultura e della nostra società, e imparò la nostra lingua in brevissimo tempo (allora ci servivamo ancora della voce per esprimerci). Parve molto interessato soprattutto alla nostra filosofia e religione. Ci offrì l'amicizia della sua gente e portò alcuni di noi sul suo pianeta per una visita e poi per scambi che divennero a poco a poco continui. Quello fu solo l'inizio.  
Fu grazie a loro che vincemmo la guerra. Quella che sarebbe stata una delle nostre ultime guerre, per parecchio tempo. All'epoca Fullr era diviso da molte differenze e divergenze di vedute sulla vita, sull'aldilà, su chi dovesse legittimamente sfruttarne le risorse e comandarne i popoli. Il nostro spirito era molto primitivo, e non riuscivamo ad andare d'accordo. Telepatia e telecinesi venivano usate come armi al posto dei congegni adoperati da altre razze, alterando l'aspetto del pianeta… le battaglie tra fazioni spianavano montagne, scavavano burroni profondi, cancellavano il corso dei fiumi. Il terreno così devastato rimaneva inabitabile per diverso tempo e non dava frutti, condannando gran parte di noi alla fame. I superstiti degli scontri telepatici restavano in vita come vegetali, con la mente distrutta, o con danni comunque tanto estesi da non poter più condurre un'esistenza normale… Sempre più cominciavamo a renderci conto che i conflitti non fanno altro che distruggere entrambe le parti in lotta, indipendentemente da chi sia il vincitore. Un concetto che avrebbe poi modellato la nostra condotta per i millenni successivi.  
Ma… fu grazie alle armi tecnologiche forniteci dai terrestri se la nostra fazione poté mettere fine alle ostilità rapidamente e senza ulteriori sconvolgimenti che avrebbero potuto portare il pianeta all'estinzione. Un apparente atto di crudeltà e violenza che tuttavia si era rivelato il più misericordioso e ragionevole. A pensarci bene, tutta la nostra evoluzione futura si basò a sua volta su questo paradosso. Forse è anche per questo che poi è andata com'è andata.  
Sottomettemmo i nostri nemici e procedemmo a rieducarli perché potessero reintegrarsi tra noi senza creare ulteriori turbamenti, e a stabilire anche una nuova serie di regole per loro e per noi stessi allo scopo di creare una società davvero armonica che andasse bene per tutti, così che non ci fosse più bisogno di ricominciare a combatterci a vicenda. Gli apparecchi mortali giunti dalla Terra furono conservati in appositi musei e ammirati con timore dalle generazioni future, a ricordo di quel periodo.  
Sembravano oggetti mostruosi, enormi caricature di zampe d'insetto, spaventosi esoscheletri, i misteriosi cannoni a sfasamento, di cui allora conoscevamo il funzionamento solo per sommi capi… Ma soprattutto erano imponenti le statue create grazie alla collaborazione tra noi e i terrestri, che erano state decisive più di ogni altra cosa per la vittoria grazie alla loro enorme forza bruta. Quelle continuammo ad usarle per i lavori pesanti anche in seguito, in tempo di pace, e sappiamo che loro fecero lo stesso. Ne tessevamo entrambi le lodi ad ogni nostro nuovo incontro. Animate grazie alle nostre tecniche telecinetiche, erano realizzate in un materiale prima d'allora a noi sconosciuto, portato dal pianeta dei nostri nuovi amici. Una pietra «vivente», in grado di rispondere agli stimoli del pensiero. Quando, con stupore, avevamo chiesto maggiori informazioni su di essa, l'uomo strano aveva risposto (per qualche motivo, nessuno degli altri terrestri aveva voluto o potuto imparare la nostra lingua, quindi era sempre solo con lui che trattavamo): «Credetemi, non vorreste sapere da quale regione… o non regione… dello spaziotempo proviene. O quale ne sia l'origine. Io stesso lo sospetto soltanto e non è un'idea piacevole».  
Rimanemmo in rapporti con i terrestri, o quantomeno con quel terrestre… per molti periodi successivi, mentre la nostra società si avviava a divenire pacifica. Ci risultava difficile cercare di paragonare la durata della loro vita alla nostra. A volte potevamo chiedere notizie di un individuo che ci sembrava di aver visto solo poco tempo prima, per sentirci dire che era morto di vecchiaia. Il nostro amico e alcuni altri, invece, parevano attraversare gli anni senza mutare mentre i nostri stessi individui invecchiavano. «È perché non ci siamo ancora riabituati», affermò una volta lui con aria cupa, a una nostra domanda. Un altro dei pochi, strani accenni al loro luogo e tempo di provenienza, del quale non amavano parlare, e noi cercavamo perciò di non chiedere per non metterli a disagio. «È questione di volontà», disse. «A quanto pare resteremo sempre più cittadini… del tempo che dello spazio. Ormai la nostra permanenza lì ci ha mutati in modo duraturo. La cosa porta certi vantaggi… ma quelli con la volontà più debole, che non riescono ad opporsi alla corrente, vengono trascinati via in fretta. Ci vorranno parecchie generazioni ancora per riadattarsi. I più forti, d'altra parte, potrebbero addirittura considerarsi immortali. Una sorta di selezione naturale, direi… per quanto triste… ma inevitabile».  
Quando parlava così ci sembrava duro, quasi crudele, ma capivamo che in realtà doveva essere tormentato da quelle domande, da quei dilemmi, da parecchio tempo. Gli stessi che tormentavano noi. In una situazione difficile bisogna a volte fare scelte difficili, e senz'altro quell'uomo doveva essere stato più volte costretto a farne e non si era potuto tirare indietro. Ma nonostante riconoscesse la necessità delle sue azioni e ne avesse accettato la responsabilità, continuava a sentirsi gravato dal loro peso, proprio come noi. Finimmo per confidarci naturalmente con lui anche su quest'argomento, e forse furono i risultati di quelle lunghe conversazioni, più ancora che i loro prestiti tecnologici, ad influenzarci maggiormente tra tutti i nostri scambi con i terrestri.  
Avevamo iniziato a capire che, in qualunque conflitto, il nemico non è che un'altra parte di noi stessi. Che non si può abbattere un avversario senza uccidere anche una parte di noi stessi. E che, in definitiva, tutto ciò che può nascere dalla discordia è la distruzione totale. Ma sarebbe stato possibile… anche unendo le nostre facoltà mentali e la scienza dei terrestri… scegliere definitivamente la strada della non violenza? Potevamo elevarci al di sopra della necessità di fare scelte difficili, progredire al punto che non fossero più necessari compromessi etici? Ognuno di noi sentiva dentro se stesso gli stessi impulsi distruttivi che avevano originato la guerra. Vinti o vincitori, nessuno poteva dirsi mondo da aggressività e desiderio di possesso. E finché queste cose fossero esistite, sarebbe esistito anche il conflitto. Ne parlammo a lungo ed accoratamente con il nostro amico.  
Lui sembrava preoccupato da queste stesse riflessioni. Ormai amava passare sempre più tempo sul nostro pianeta, allontanandosi dai propri simili come se la loro compagnia gli desse in qualche modo fastidio. Diceva di sentirsi molto tranquillizzato dai colori più pacati del nostro mondo rispetto al suo. Che gli piaceva come fossero più vicini al bianco e nero. Condivise con noi i suoi pensieri, nati da chissà quanti anni di considerazioni.  
«È vero», diceva, e la sua voce era addolorata e buia, ma sincera. «Sembra che non si possa sfuggire a questo paradosso, non è così? Il mio stesso popolo si è diviso in fazioni che lo hanno quasi portato a distruggere se stesso ed altri. Non è un male di per sé pensare a se stessi… desiderare di sopravvivere… eppure, quando questo desiderio entra in conflitto con la sopravvivenza di altri, a quali aberrazioni può portare? Vi ho assistito molte più volte di quelle che avrei voluto… Ormai, per quanto non si finisca mai d'imparare in questa realtà, posso dire di conoscere anche troppo bene i difetti dello spirito umano… E anche negli abitanti di altri mondi che mi è capitato d'incontrare… È come se tutti noi ci portassimo dietro questa… tara, questo peccato originale, non è vero? Come se fossimo tutti uniti da esso, da un destino comune… Pare che sia inscindibilmente collegato alla capacità di provare emozioni, come se l'una non potesse esistere senza l'altro. Ma quale ne sarà l'origine?»  
Aggrottò le sopracciglia. Alzò lo sguardo, perdendolo in lontananza verso l'orizzonte, come se stesse cercando quell'origine, quel responsabile, che si nascondeva alla sua indagine. «Perché non siamo in grado di vivere in pace con noi stessi? Possibile che sia la condanna di qualche essere superiore… uno sperimentatore, un dio? E perché questo… male al tempo stesso sembra essere così ineludibile, necessario? Davvero non possiamo farne a meno? Non potrebbe esserci un modo per espungerlo dal nostro essere, e tuttavia sopravvivere?…»  
Sospirò. «Non ho ancora trovato una risposta a questa domanda. Ma non dispero di riuscirci, un giorno… Dopotutto, ci sono ancora moltissime cose da imparare, nell'immensa distesa dello spaziotempo. Come è successo con voi, carissimi amici. E chi può dire quanto io abbia ancora da vivere?… Se ci fosse un modo per purificare il nostro spirito… distruggere i demoni per sempre, e l'infelicità che ci hanno causato, perché le guerre possano diventare davvero soltanto un brutto ricordo… ecco uno scopo degno che vi si dedichi completamente anche un'esistenza eterna. E _io_ …».  
Aveva un luccichio strano negli occhi, pronunciando quelle ultime parole. Non soltanto desiderio di salvezza, ma come… bramosia. Non continuammo oltre il discorso, ammirando la sua determinazione ma comprendendo il suo turbamento, e forse anche spaventati noi stessi da quel che intuivamo in lui.  
Si guardò intorno, ammirando il cielo violetto e i prati azzurrini del nostro mondo come se li vedesse per la prima volta. Anche a noi erano subito piaciuti i colori del suo pianeta, soprattutto dei mari, tanto più grandi e profondi rispetto ai nostri. «È così bello e sereno qui da voi», concluse, con un tono dolceamaro nella voce. «Se qualcuno merita davvero la pace… siete voi, che l'avete conquistata a così caro prezzo e ora vi state impegnando tanto per conservarla. Noi forse non riusciremo mai davvero a cambiare noi stessi. Ma voi, forse… Ve lo auguro. Ve lo auguro con tutto il cuore».  
Poco tempo dopo… almeno secondo la nostra misura del tempo… i nostri rapporti con i terrestri si diradarono fino ad interrompersi del tutto. Non potemmo più contemplare quel meraviglioso mare azzurro. Ma non notammo la cosa tanto quanto avremmo voluto, e non ci facemmo troppe domande al riguardo. Eravamo troppo presi a cercare di realizzare il nostro progetto, estirpare completamente il male dal nostro spirito, come aveva detto l'amico. Forse non sentimmo neanche la loro mancanza tanto quanto avremmo dovuto. Semplicemente, da esseri riservati quali eravamo, supponemmo che avessero altro da fare, e che si sarebbero fatti risentire quando lo avessero ritenuto opportuno. Anche loro, dopotutto, dovevano avere i propri problemi a cui badare.  
E allora successe una cosa molto strana. Una cosa a cui forse non attribuimmo, allora, la giusta importanza. I progressi sulla via della non violenza furono rapidi in una prima fase. I nostri capi erano giunti di comune accordo alla conclusione che l'imposizione di una rigida autodisciplina mentale fin dalla nascita, il controllo ferreo delle emozioni e il divieto assoluto di arrecare danno ad altri, radicato nella psiche fino a divenire vincolante, fossero il sistema in assoluto migliore per raggiungere il nostro obiettivo di una società assolutamente pacifica. Quando mettemmo in atto queste restrizioni, parve che funzionassero benissimo. Soprattutto i più giovani recepivano immediatamente i concetti inculcati tramite telepatia, e si conformavano rapidamente a ciò che ci si aspettava da loro. Gli eventi negativi smisero di verificarsi quasi di colpo nella nostra società, e lo stato di ordine e tranquillità tendeva a permanere. Stavamo crescendo la prima generazione priva di istinti bellicosi, senza alcun desiderio di violenza, crudeltà o disordine… eravamo al settimo cielo.  
Ma a un certo punto il metodo smise di funzionare su alcuni individui. Non capivamo dove fosse il problema. Sembravano apparentemente normali, l'operativitàdel loro cervello era simile a quella di tutti gli altri, senza anomalie. Semplicemente, rigettavano le norme inculcate. Di loro volontà, non volevano conformarsi. Iniziarono a chiamarci schiavisti, manipolatori, a rispondere con astio ai nostri tentativi di dialogo. Dicevano che non sarebbero stati intrappolati dalle nostre idee soffocanti, che non si sarebbero fatti trattare come burattini. Dicevano che gli istinti non si possono sopprimere e che si sarebbero presi tutto quello che volevano, con le buone o con le cattive. Perfino il loro aspetto fisico pareva stare cambiando rapidamente rispetto al nostro, probabilmente in risposta ai cambiamenti mentali che si imponevano sul corpo. Era come se ci stessimo scindendo in due razze distinte e separate. I tentativi di ricomporre la frattura ricorrendo alla ragione ebbero scarsi risultati. Forse… semplicemente… non ci sforzammo abbastanza. Perché alla fine, non li volevamo più di quanto loro volessero stare con noi. Dopotutto, erano il simbolo di tutto ciò che speravamo di allontanare ed eliminare in noi stessi.  
Infine, gli elementi irriducibili decisero di lasciare il pianeta ed emigrare altrove. Senza alcun preavviso, un giorno scoprimmo che erano scomparsi e molte astronavi costruite col materiale ricevuto dai terrestri mancavano. Dovevano aver deciso che la loro esistenza era incompatibile con la nostra. Per molto, molto tempo non avremmo saputo che ne fosse stato di loro… anche se, ahinoi, alla fine riteniamo di averlo scoperto nel modo peggiore. Chi altro potevano essere quegli invasori dotati di capacità simili alle nostre… di astronavi in grado di fondersi con le nostre… e in grado di usare alla perfezione armi spaziotemporali del tipo donatoci dalla scienza terrestre?… Erano mutati spaventosamente, ma senz'altro… erano tornati affinché scontassimo i nostri peccati.  
Perché fu un peccato da parte nostra, ora ce ne rendiamo conto, causare la loro partenza. Fu un grave peccato d'arroganza benedirla, sentirci liberati dal fatto che se ne fossero andati di loro volontà e non ci disturbassero più nella nostra costruzione di una società perfetta. Perché alla fine… ciò che ottenemmo non fu affatto la perfezione, nonostante ci rifiutassimo di riconoscerlo.  
I nostri giovani smisero di esprimere le loro emozioni, ritenendole potenzialmente pericolose… pian piano perdemmo l'abitudine di parlare tra noi, uniti com'eravamo in un sentire comune, e le nostre corde vocali si atrofizzarono. Smettemmo di costruire cose nuove, accontentandoci di vivere nei nostri comodi palazzi con tutti gli agi. Smettemmo di esplorare il cosmo intorno a noi e di porci domande sulla sorte dei nemici fuggiti e degli amici misteriosamente scomparsi. Cominciammo anche ad avere sempre meno bambini. Era come se, eliminando il conflitto, la competizione… anche la nostra volontà di sopravvivere, di imparare, la spinta a cercare il nuovo, fossero sparite. La nostra era un'esistenza idilliaca, ma quasi da vegetali rispetto alla vera vita. Aveva ragione il nostro amico terrestre?… Il male era in realtà qualcosa di necessario, e cercare di prescinderne può solo danneggiare ancor più gravemente gli individui e le razze?… Non volevamo crederci, non volevamo ammetterlo, ma in fondo al cuore sempre più tra di noi c'erano quelli che segretamente pensavano così.  
Cosa aveva causato quella scissione della nostra razza?… Forse in qualche modo era colpa dello stesso sviluppo dei poteri mentali? Se fosse stato così, non poteva essere successa la stessa cosa ai terrestri?… A pensarci bene, i più rapidi a trasformarsi in un senso o nell'altro erano stati quelli che avevano avuto maggiori contatti con loro. Poteva essere questo il motivo per cui si erano allontanati da noi?… Forse li avevamo contagiati in qualche modo, oppure era accaduto il contrario?… Avremmo dovuto indagare. E ancora una volta, non lo facemmo. Eravamo ormai troppo apatici e fatalisti per curarcene. Solo alla fine, quando dovemmo pagare le conseguenze del nostro nuovo stile di vita, ci rendemmo conto di quanto avessimo sbagliato.  
E cosa facemmo allora? Andammo a cercare di nuovo qualcuno che si sporcasse le mani al posto nostro, come era stato in passato. I nostri fuoriusciti erano divenuti malvagi e crudeli oltre ogni dire, ma chi aveva permesso che accadesse? Chi li aveva addirittura incoraggiati a farlo? C'era da meravigliarsi se ora volevano che pagassimo il conto per esserci lavati le mani e la coscienza di loro… se era questo che volevano?  
E noi invece fummo solo capaci di scappare. Di andarci a nascondere dagli unici alleati che avessimo mai conosciuto, e che non avevamo più cercato da milioni di anni. Nella speranza che potessero salvarci. Che potessero magari combattere e vincere per noi, senza che dovessimo infrangere i nostri preziosi tabù per questo. Non ci preoccupammo di portare il nostro conflitto sul loro pianeta, coinvolgendoli in una guerra che non li riguardava e causando loro sofferenza e perdite a causa nostra. Che differenza ci sarebbe stata se li avessimo uccisi noi stessi, a questo punto? Eravamo talmente accecati dalla nostra etica perfetta da non renderci neanche conto di quanto fossimo egoisti.  
Ma loro ce lo fecero capire. I nostri giovani… furono i primi a capire. E poi l'idea si diffuse nella nostra razza come fuoco appiccato all'erba secca, per telepatia. Tutta una generazione di anziani, i più rigidi nelle loro convinzioni, non resse ad essa. E forse, per quanto doloroso, fu meglio così. Ci eravamo troppo induriti nei nostri stampi, troppo fossilizzati, per cambiare ancora. Fortunatamente questo non valeva per tutti.  
Fummo fortunati che i nostri giovani incontrassero proprio quel gruppo di terrestri. Avevano poteri incredibili, che, pareva, invece i più sul loro pianeta avevano dimenticato. Furono in grado di aiutarci con la loro forza contro i nostri nemici. Ma soprattutto, avevano un animo capace di farci notare l'errore dei nostri modi. L'acquiescenza può essere un peccato ancor più grave della violenza, ci dissero. Combattere per la propria sopravvivenza non è condannabile in alcun modo, ci dissero, anzi è un dovere. Ci scossero con la loro stessa violenza, ci minacciarono per farci uscire dalla nostra apatia, e ne restammo sconvolti… ma fu un bene. Col loro esempio, ci ribellammo a noi stessi e al nostro destino. Recuperammo le nostre emozioni, tutte, anche quelle che avevamo definito indesiderabili. Smettemmo di essere passivi e vincemmo con le nostre forze. Evitammo di estinguerci a causa della debolezza a cui ci eravamo condannati da soli.  
Non ci fu tempo, prima che andassero via, di ringraziarli abbastanza. O di chiedere come mai il loro pianeta fosse tanto cambiato, che fine avessero fatto i poteri e la tecnologia avanzata della loro gente, o se il nostro amico fosse ancora vivo… Erano preoccupati per la loro casa, e anche noi avevamo la nostra da ricostruire. Avevamo tanto da fare. Cambiare il nostro stile di vita ancora una volta. Riedificare la nostra società da zero, questa volta con meno superbia e con più accettazione.  
Avremmo voluto dire loro di non preoccuparsi. Sentivamo che erano in pena per la strada che avremmo potuto prendere, ora che avevamo permesso alla violenza di tornare a far parte delle nostre vite. Sentivamo che pensavano di averci forse danneggiato aiutandoci, di averci insegnato qualcosa che ci avrebbe fatto del male. Ma dopo gli errori commessi, saremo più saggi. Certo, all'inizio sarà sicuramente dura imparare a controllare impulsi che non riconoscevamo in noi da migliaia e migliaia di anni. Ma non vogliamo certo fare la fine dei nostri fratelli deviati, che al contrario non si sono preoccupati minimamente di controllarli. Quello è _l'altro_ estremo da evitare.  
Abbiamo smesso di vedere le cose in bianco e nero. I colori della Terra… sono sempre stati tanto più brillanti dei nostri. Era questo che invidiavamo. Era da questo che avremmo dovuto imparare.  
In un primo momento, alcuni di noi avevano proposto di distruggere completamente il pianeta dove vivono i nostri simili mutati, ora che ne conosciamo l'ubicazione. Ma quest'idea è stata scartata. Invece, andremo a prenderli. Se riusciremo, ragioneremo con loro. Se sarà necessario, ci combatteremo ancora. Se lo pretenderanno… o anche se non lo faranno… chiederemo perdono per la nostra follia che ha quasi condannato noi e loro alla distruzione reciproca. Ma faremo ogni sforzo per tornare ad essere una razza sola, così come è stato quando abbiamo assorbito la loro astronave nella nostra. Perché ora sappiamo di aver bisogno anche del _loro_ aiuto per sopravvivere, e di certo loro hanno bisogno del nostro.  
E quando avremo terminato la nostra opera… quando avremo ricostruito un mondo in cui potremo veramente vivere sereni, senza ipocrisie e restrizioni… ci piacerebbe mostrarlo ai nostri nuovi amici. E dirgli che è merito loro.  
Forse… la soluzione a cui siamo giunti, e che ci hanno aiutato a trovare… potrebbe aiutarli a risolvere le contraddizioni che loro stessi si portano dentro. Le abbiamo percepite nel loro animo, senza capirle del tutto. Sentiamo che li fanno soffrire. Ma senz'altro sono più vicini di noi alla risposta, perché non hanno mai fatto l'errore di separare da sé fisicamente una parte della propria psiche. La soluzione… non è mai allontanare o distruggere ciò che non gradiamo. La soluzione è _comprenderlo_.  
E sicuramente… qualunque sia il problema che li affligge… anche i terrestri lo capiranno. Presto o tardi. Ma con individui del genere tra loro, pensiamo che sarà presto.  
Noi possiamo solo essere riconoscenti, e augurargli buona fortuna. Anche se forse non è necessario. Perché sono sempre stati più forti di noi.  
E forse, un giorno, saremo in grado di essere loro d'aiuto, e restituire il favore che ci hanno fatto due volte.  
Per noi, il cerchio si è chiuso. Per loro, forse accadrà presto. Ma quando un cerchio si chiude, abbiamo imparato… spesso, è per lasciarne aprire un altro più grande.


End file.
